marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Georges Batroc (Earth-616)
, formerly , Masters of Evil (membership revoked), Hydra, , Kingpin (mercenary basis; Batroc was fired), ( ) | Relatives = Marie Batroc (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | Alignment = Neutral | BaseOfOperations = Marseilles, France | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Marseilles, France | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense #75 | HistoryText = Early Life Georges Batroc was born an raised in Marseilles, France, when he was old enough he joined the French Foreign Legion. He soon left and became a mercenary, gaining the nickname "Batroc the Leaper" due to his speciality in savate (also known as "La Boxe Française"), a form of French kick-boxing. Mercenary Now a mercenary he was hired by THEM to steal the Inferno 42 cylinder. This is when he first fought Captain America during this mission. When Batroc introduced himself with typical bluster, Cap revealed, to Batroc's delight, that he had already heard of the mercenary. Later, he was hired by Hydra to abducted Sharon Carter. He lured Cap into a trap, in which he insisted Hydra not intervene, and again lost; however, when Hydra agents prepared to kill both Cap and Batroc, Batroc, incensed at such "men wizout honair," switched sides to help Cap against Hydra. Batroc's Brigade He sometimes works by himself, and sometimes employing helpers referred to as Batroc's Brigade. The first Batroc's Brigade were the Swordsman and the Living Laser, hired by an undisclosed power to locate and obtain the "seismo-bomb". The second Batroc's Brigade consisted of Batroc, the Porcupine, and Whirlwind, hired by the Red Skull to attack Captain America . Batroc and his brigade team up to battle Cap again. However it turned out it wasn't the Stranger, but Jakar who had contracted the Leaper to abduct children. He wanted to use their life energy to bring his people out of a species wide paralytic coma. Cap convinced Jakar that his wife would despise him for using innocent lives to save her. Iron Fist When Iron Fist tried to clear his name with Joy Meachum, she still will not believe him, and her Uncle Ward has him attacked by his latest paid assassin: Batroc. Batroc has an army of assassins to try and defeat Iron Fist, however Daniel is able to hold them at bay, and eventually defeat them all. Batroc angrily left the Meachum building over a dispute about his payment. Alongside Demon from another dimension, Batroc attempted to steal transuranium, but was stopped by Captain America and Spider-Man. Defenders Batroc later joined a villainous version of the Defenders. They committed crimes to tarnish their name, but they were defeated by the actual Defenders. Mr. Hyde He teamed up with Mr. Hyde to commit crimes throughout New York. This lead to a conflict again with Cap. Mr. Hyde threatened to kill thousands of people. Batroc showed again that there was a line he would not cross. He and Cap teamed up to take down Mr. Hyde. Lethal Legion Batroc joined the Lethal Legion led by the Porcupine. They were involved in a huge, pointless brawl with a group of random superheroes. What they actually wanted, if anything, is unclear. The most recent Batroc's Brigade were Batroc, Zaran, and Machete, formed by Batroc to steal Captain America's shield. It appeared for some time that Batroc was beginning to develop a conscience and seemed on the verge of renouncing his criminal career; however, his most recent battle against Captain America has seen him firmly back in his amoral career, and deadlier than ever. He also numbered among the many who mourned the "death" of Captain America, tearfully declaring "I will miss you, mon ami" out of respect for a brother warrior. When the Justice League came to the Marvel Universe; Batroc briefly confronted |Batman when he was one of the villains recruited by Krona for his army, he was easily defeated. Invasion of Wakanda Batroc was among the villains hired by Klaw for his invasion of Wakanda. While the Rhino, the Black Knight and Klaw's and Nigandan troops were battling front, Batroc and Klaw targeted Queen Mother Ramonda in her personal apartments. Taking her as hostage, Klaw intended to force T'Challa to suicide, but the Black Panther S'Yan and a couple of Dora Milaje intervened and the two groups fought. While Klaw was in the Cyberspace, Batroc was beat up and tied. After Klaw's death, Batroc remained in T'Challa's custody, wounded. Civil War ... | Powers = | Abilities = Batroc has no superhuman powers, but he is one of the most formidable unarmed combatants in the world. He has mastered numerous martial arts and is perhaps the world's leading master of savate, the French art of foot-fighting. He is an accomplished thief and smuggler with extensive military training. | Strength = Batroc is an Olympic level weightlifter and is capable of lifting about 500 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He currently carries a pair of whip-canes, which he uses with great skill. | Transportation = | Weapons = Acquantainces Bob (Batroc) (Earth-616) Bob was one of Batroc's henchmen who were knocked out by Captain America. Monique (Earth-616) Mademoiselle Monique was Batroc's accomplice. After Batroc was defeated by Captain America, she was caught with him by the Coast Guard. Terry (Batroc) (Earth-616) Terry was one of Batroc's henchmen who were knocked out by Captain America. | Notes = * Portrayals of Batroc have varied quite discernibly, between a combatant able to meet Cap on an equal footing and an occasional figure of comic relief with an exaggerated 'Frensch accen' and literal moustache twirling. * Batroc's early appearances are reprinted various comics such as Marvel Super Action. * As a prominent villain of Captain American Batroc has appeared in various flashbacks. | Trivia = | Links = *The Batroc Home Page *Batroc's entry in Uncyclopedia * ,August, 1985 }} Category:Captain America Villains Category:Black Panther Villains Georges Batroc (Earth-616) Georges Batroc (Earth-616) Georges Batroc (Earth-616) Category:Humans Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Klaw's Team Category:Multilingual